The goals of the Administrative Core are to provide administrative support and structure for the multi-project grant program projects. Specifically, the Administrative Core will 1) provide administrative oversight for the scientific conduct of each of the projects, ensuring that overlap does not occur in the individual projects;2) provide administrative oversight related to the budgetary interactions between the University of Pittsburgh, Rutgers University and Millenia Hope Inc.;3) interact with NIH program staff relating to the goals of this U19 multi-project cooperative grant program for the preclinical development of ribonuclease H inhibitors;4) plan, schedule and coordinate the annual meeting of the Scientific Steering Committee comprised of key personnel from the program project grant, Scientific Advisory Panel members, and NIAID/NIMH Scientific Coordinators;and 5) plan, schedule and conduct monthly teleconferences among the Project Leaders and key personnel.